Is It Worth It?
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: OneBigShot: Kagome has decided to go sneak off to see her admiror. But when her friends find out, will they accept her decision? Will Inuyasha let her go? Rated T for Lang. SesshKag and MirSango.


_I decided to make this one big oneshot, sorry about that, but it's easier to read and stuff. I don't own the hanyou nor his friends, just wanna pick it up a notch. So enjoy andf or more stories, click on my name and see what else I have for you._

**Is It Worth It?**

Kagome was waking up in her bed. It was Saturday morning and she really didn't want to get up. If it weren't for a certain hanyou, she wouldn't get up at all, even miss breakfast. She looked at her clock and it says 8 o'clock. She sighed and crawled out of bed. She showered, dried and dressed. She went downstairs and went into the kitchen where she finds her brother, grandfather and mother in the kitchen having a small talk. Souta saw her first.

"Hey sis! Good morning."

"Ugh. Good morning."  
"Did you sleep well my Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah grampa. I did."

"Good."  
"Kagome dear, would you like some breakfast?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Oh. Yes please. I would like something in my stomach before I go."

"Okay hon." Her mother put in front of her some toast, bacon and eggs. She started eating happily.

"Kagome?" Her mother wanted to ask you something.

"Yes momma?"

"I was wondering, since you had finished school and all. Would you like to spend a weekend with me? You know to kind of, celebrate that my little girl isn't little anymore. A girl's day out if you will?"

"Oh, that would be great momma! I would see that we have next weekend to ourselves, okay?"

"That's fine honey. I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay. Then it's settled." Kagome finished her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.

"Well, guys, I'm off again trying to save the world from an ugly future."

"Bye Kagome. See you around."

"Okay Souta." Kagome said her goodbyes to her mother and grandfather and went out the house and into the well house. She took and deep breath and jumped in. A bluish light filled the area to the other side of the well.

* * *

Once she landed at the bottom she breathed again. Taking in the clean air that feudal Japan gave. She climbed out of the well and adjusted herself before walking to the village. Little did she know that a pair of golden eyes caught her going to the village. He knew all about Kagome from watching her for three years. He knew how strong she had gotten through fighting and training with other mikos during her travels. He then decided that he wanted to talk to her before she goes into the forest. The owner of those golden orbs belong to Sesshomaru.

He stalked her until he was ready to reveal himself. Kagome was walking and humming a tune when she felt a demonic aura behind her. She turned and saw nothing, but it was there. She knew who it was and really didn't think that much of it. She continued walking and humming. Then she felt it again only this time much closer, too close. She turns and _again _saw nothing. But when she turned back around she was faced with a startle when she saw Sesshomaru appear in front of her right out of the blue.

"For god's sake Sesshomaru why don't you give me a heart attack!"

"Sounds reasonable. Where are you going miko?"

"I'm going to see Kaede's and my friends so we can head out. I'm already late."

"There's no need to rush." Sesshomaru looked at her with that mask of his.

"Why? You want me to stay here and talk to you?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Well I'm late right now. But if you want you can walk me there."

Sesshomaru pondered this. They've been secretly meeting each other just to talk about what's on their minds and their feelings, sincerely growing closer with each meeeting. "Fine." He walked with her the rest of the way.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm well. Rin asks about you everyday. She always say that you are a nice person and is so sweet."

"I see." Kagome giggled. She always adore the little girl and hope to see her again soon. "So...you miss me." She said cheerfully.

"Hm. Miss you is such a word I would use otherwise. Sort of, missed your company."

"Uh huh, right. I guess that will work."

"It will. Besides, I do miss you" Sesshomaru said as Kagome looked down and blushes.

"Trying to be strong eh, Sessho." Putting and bit of sarcasm to his name.

"I prefer my full name, Kagome." He replied with the same.

"Well, I like Sessho better. I'll use it when we are alone. okay?"

"Hm. I'm still not certain. But it's worth a try at least." He placed his arm around Kagome who gave in on his touch.

"If not that's fine too you know." Sesshomaru nodded. "Inuyasha's coming" He added as he let go of Kagome who sighed in annoyance.

Their coozy momoment was ruined by a "KAGOME!" It was Inuyasha running towards them. They stopped as they see the angered hanyou leap towards them and land in front of them. He didn't like what he saw and he wasn't going to let his bastard of a brother hurt Kagome either.

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome you bastard?!"

"I was merely walking her to the village. Why so jealous, little brother?"

"I am not jealous. I just don't trust your ass!"

"Inuyasha, I'm fine, really." But Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it.

"No Kagome. Let's go. Now!" Inuyasha and grabbed her wrist and practically dragged Kagome away from Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit and quickly snatched her back.

"You will not treat her like an animal Inuyasha. Drag a pet around, not her."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha was furious to say at the least. "What the f-"

"Sit!" BOOM! "I'm tired of your temper Inuyasha! All he is doing is walking me to the damn village!" Kagome yelled as she and Sesshomaru continue onward to the village. "Bastard." She added.

* * *

Once at the village, Sesshomaru said his goodbye and dashed off. Kagome really didn't want him to go and she just sighed and went to Kaede's hut. She lifted the mash door and walked in. She see Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede gathered around the fire pit watching a pot cook when they see her walked in. Shippo ran to her and grabbed her leg tightly. But in the back of Sesshomaru's mind, something told him that leaving her there was not such a good idea. So Sesshomaru decided to rush back to the village.

"Momma! You're back, you're back!"

"Of course sweety. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just that Inuyasha is being a jerk as always."

"I see." Kagome giggled as she gently pried off Shippo and walked to join her friends.

"Kagome, so glad you came back."

"Thanks Sango."

"Was everything alright on your way here Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked respectfully.

"Well..." Kagome didn't want to tell her friends that she ran into Sesshomaru and Inuyasha caught them, but she knew he'll yell it out so she'll twist the truth a bit. "I ran into Sesshomaru on the way here. He said a few words to me then left. That's when Inuyasha saw us talking and he jumped into conclusions as always."

"I see. He always talks before he thinks." Miroku said.

"Yeah I really wish he hadn't had that temper of his that's all I want from him, but what can you do?" Kagome shrugged and the said hanyou bursted in and as always, jumped into conclusions.

"Kagome would you explain to me what the fuck where you doing with Sesshomaru?!"

"Like I said he was escorting me, damn, what is it with you and your jealousy?!"

"Jealous my ass! If I ever catch you with him again..."

"You'll do what, Inuyasha?" Said a cool voice coming from behind the door. When it opened it revealed Sesshomaru.

"May I have ye the pleasure of this visit Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked.

"I don't trust my brother. Something told me to come."

"What?! What the hell Sesshomaru? Don't tell me that you care for humans now!"

"That is none of your concern. I'm waiting on your answer."

"What answer?"

"You stated that you'll do something to the miko if you catch her with me. What was it?" Inuyasha don't like being cornered, but he told the truth anyway,

"I'll send Kagome back to her time and seal the damn well so she won't return unless I say."

"A very..._mature_ answer." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Are you making fun of me you bastard?!"

"STOP IT!!" Everyone looked at a annoyed and frustrating Kagome. "I'm sick of you fighting with your brother for no apparent reason Inuyasha. Is he hollering at you and cussing at you? No he is not. For once would you at least 'talk' to him?"

"His brain isn't with his body, it's that simple." Sesshomaru said as Sango try to hold a giggle with Sesshomaru's remark.

"Don't go there Sango!" Sango raised her hands in a defensive gesture still holding her giggles.

"Inuya..." Miroku was trying to calm the hanyou down when he was cut off quickly by him.

"You know to stay out of this Kagome! What the fuck have I told you?!"

"I will not stand by and let some senseless fight begin Inuyasha!"

"Bitch I told you about butting in! Now shut the fuck up Kagome!"

"You are not my father, pup! And I can do whatever I damn well please! And I'm no bitch!!"

"What like talking until my ears bleed like you do every fucking day?! And you are too one dammit!"

"You're the one who responds you jerk!"

"For the last time...SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU, BITCH!!"

Kagome was beyond mad. She did not like it when Inuyasha yelled at her so with a deep breath she yelled it out. "STOP YELLING AT ME YOU FUCKING DOG SHIT!!" ... SLAP! Thud.

Everyone went wide-eyed. All except Sesshoumaru who went and punched his brother square in the mouth after seeing what he had done. There, as big as day was a large red hand print on Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha slapped her. He slapped her! He slapped her so hard and fast that she went to the ground with a thud. She sobbed and held on to her cheek due to the pain that her so-called friend did to her. Sango rushed to her side as did Miroku and Shippo. They couldn't believe that the hanyou would do something so horrible like that to their friend. What the hell?

"INUYASHA WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU NEVER HIT KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE?!" Sango screamed.

"She knows not to bother in me and Sesshomaru's buisness. Next time she will learn to keep her big mouth shut! Damn wench!"

"There won't be a next time." Everone looked at Kagome. On the inside, Sesshomaru was furious, oh that's not the word, he was _pissed_! He will have his chance at his brother good, real soon.

"I'm leaving and won't come back." Kagome stood with the help of her friends while holding her sore cheek. "You will have to get Kikyo to find the shards with you. I'm leaving. We are no longer friends Inuyasha. You don't deserve my help, not anymore. I hope you suffer you bitch!" And she walked.

Kagome staggered to where her bag that was outside the hut's door and put in on her back. She then grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out the hut. How could someone she trusted so much with everything just hit her? Of all people her _ex-_friend, Inuyasha. The man she once loved long ago, but stopped due to too many heartbreaks. She walked out of the hut and on her way out of the village when Sango stopped her.

:"Kagome wait!" Sango ran to her friend. "I want to come with you."

"What?"

"Yeah me too momma. You're not going to leave me again, are you?"

"Well..."

"If you two are going..." Miroku stopped beside Sango. "Then I'm coming too. We won't leave you alone."

"But..."

"I know you two aren't going with that bitch just because she's crying over a slap. I should've put her in her place a long time ago. Heh!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest, He had followed his friends outside after Kagome.

"Well, we are going with Kagome. We rather go with her then with a jackass WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP HIS DICK IN HIS PANTS AND STAY WITH ONE GIRL OR KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIS FUCKING SELF!!" Sango screamed. She was glad that she can finally get away from him once and hopefully for all.

"Inuyasha when you at least expect it. I will see to it that you get punished." Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards Kagome. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were shocked.

"What? She's your girl now? She's your next whore? Someone you can rape day and night and don't give a damn about her? Somenone you can torture? Someone you can use to fuck off with?" Suddenly, Kagome's body tightened and she fainted.

"KAGOME!" Her friends yelled. Inuyasha saw this and was going to her when Sesshomaru stopped him with another solid punch in the jaw.

"You are not allowed near her!" He then turn to her friends. "We will taker her to my castle until she recovers. You are all welcome to come if you wish." They all nodded and was on their way to the castle leaving a knocked out hanyou on the ground.

'_He will never have what will soon be mine. Or it will be his death, and this time, he will die.'_ Thought Sesshomaru as he had Kagome in his arms and Sango and Miroku and Shippo on Kilala.

They left the hanyou where he stood. Now regretting that he hit his friend, even though she said that they're not friends again. Someday, he will go and apologize to her, but it will sooner then they think.

* * *

It's been three days and Kagome was still asleep. Everyone visited the room that Sesshomaru had made for her. It was next to his for easy access to her. Everyone prayed that Kagomw would come out fine. She was in a white nightgown with sakura blossomes along the sides. Shippo was sleeping next to her as was Rin. She started to stir and her eyes upened and met the golden glares of Sesshomaru.

"Before you ask, you are at my castle and you're in the room I have for you."

"Oh." Kagome said as she looked at her west Japanese style furniture. The room was dark blue and silver. "It's beautiful."

"So it is to your liking?"

"Yes, very much. Not too crowded, just humble and simple." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap now. Later Sesshomaru." Kagome turned over in bed to take her nap while the demon lord went to his study.

* * *

Miroku and Sango was in the gardens laying in the flower fields. They was contemplating on their hurt friend. Sango was still mad at Inuyasha for what he had done. Miroku still trying to calm her down and says that he don't think he can forgive Inuyasha for hitting a woman is a great sign of disrespect and uncalled for. But yet he still is trying to calm Sango down.

"Dear Sango, please calm down, she will be alright."

"Bullshit Miroku. I won't rest until Inuyasha gets what he deserved!"

"Why don't you let his brother do it? After all he offered us all to come with him and Kagome."

"I don't care. After he's done with him, I'll be right behind him and chop him in half with hirailkotsu."

"Sango..."

"NO!" Miroku was loosing.

"Would you at least calm down?"

Sango took a big breath and slowly let it out. After a couple of times she calmed down some and smiled at Miroku with a thank you. "I do feel a little better, thanks."

"No problem."

"So...um..." Sango began to blush for no reason.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I...uh...don't know." Sango really wanted to tell Miroku can they get engaged but she couldn't.

"Sango? You know I haven't groped you in weeks. I'm really trying to show you that I can more then you say. I really want to be with you Sango." Sango was shocked. He took the words right out of her mouth.

"Really? You're trying to change, for me?"

"Yes." Miroku nodded.

"But..."

"Sango...you don't have to choose right away. I can give you time."

"But..." She keeps on loosing her words like an idiot.

"I love you Sango. With everything that I have."

"Oh..." There she's goes again, this time blushing madly. "Miroku?"

"Yes?" Sango pounced on him and greeted him with a passionate kiss. "I love you too."

"Wonderful. But there's no rush in to having children, is there?"

"Not really. I just want to enjoy you."

"Just don't _enjoy_ on my garden grounds." Said Sesshomaru who appeared out of nowhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru...uh, sorry. Of course." Said a blushing Sango as they get up suddenly.

"Kagome is awake and doing fine. I assume you two want to see her since you both have just been betrothed."

"Uh, yes. Thank yoo Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said as he and Sango rushed to their friend's room, both blushing and Sesshomaru with a smirk.

* * *

Once they reached Kagome's room they knocked. They wait til she said 'come in' then opened the door. They found their friend rested again the headboard while playing with Shippo and Rin. She turn to look at her frends with a smile. Then caught their hands which was interlocked together. Kagome ws happy that they finally admitted their feelings.

"Well, it took you two long enough."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"You're holding hands now. I know that you two would admit your feelings for each other soon."

They looked at their hands and snatched them away, blushing madly and looking away. "Well." They said in unison.

"Come over and sit down." Shippo suggested.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Sure Sango. I guess my body didn't like what Inuyasha said to me, so it reacted."

"The nerve of him! When I get my hands on him..."

"Kids, it's breakfast time, why don't get something to eat, okay?"

"Okay!" They said in unison and they scurried off towards the dining hall.

"I didn't want them to hear what you were about to say."

"I understand. Anyway, when I do get my hands on that son of a bitch, he'll wish he ever laid a hand on you!"

"I told her let Sesshomaru deal with him, but what can you do?" Miroku shrugged.

"She's just sticking up for her friend." Kagome said while Sango agrees.

"Then she should let me get him first then." Sesshomaru said leaning again the doorway.

"Okay, but I'll be with you." Sango added and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I have instructed servants to bring your breakfast up here. It should be here shortly." Kagome nodded.

"Come Sango, let's them talk alone while I still have to try to calm you down."

"You can try but I won't until that hanyou gets his." Sango said as they left Kagome's room.

"Poor Sango." Kagome sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine now."

"Good. I want to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay." Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and sat on the side.

"The meetings we had during your travels. You didn't tell them did you?"

"No, because that would be breaking a promise. Besides, I liked our meetings, I will tell them though because I don't keep secrets from them for long."

"Indeed. I understand. So tell me...what have you learned from them?"

Kagome blushes, "That I like you very much. You make feel safe. I didn't want you to go. When I'm with you I know that no harm will come to me if you can help it. I know that when you hold me...it makes me feel..."

"Special."

"Yeah, that, but I still like you very much."

"Just like?"

"Well..._love_ is more reasonable. I've kind of fallen for you." She whispered her last part, but Sesshomaru heard her just as clearly. He grabbed her and placed her on his lap and embraced her.

"I've fallen for you too, Kagome." Kagome stopped breathing. He love her? Her? What?!

"You...you did? When?"

"Every since we started seeing each other secretly. I have admired you for some time. When I go home all I cauld think about was you. And when my brother hit you, that told me right then to take you home with me and to tell you that he not to be trusted with you alone. I want to protect you. I want to be there for you, be here for you. I don't ever want to make you feel alone anymore."

"I see. Wow." Kagome still is trying to calculate that in his way he loves her. Inuyasha never said that to her.

"All you have to do is be patient with me. I do have a reputation. But I will be different with you."

"I understand, but what we tell the kids?"

"We can tell them later. There's no rush into doing so."

"Okay." Kagome cuddled into his chest as he tightens his hold on her. "It's finelike this."

"Indeed." Was all said. Soon someone knocked on the door.

Sesshomaru put Kagome down who didn't like to be disturbed and went to opend the door. There stood a cat demon with a tray of food. Her breakfast has arrived. The cat demon was gray with darker gray hair. She had blues eyes that set her skin well. She wore a simple red kimono with a orange obi. She bowed to Sesshomaru and he let her in. She set the tray on Kagome's bed and smiled. She bowed at Kagomw who nodded back and let the room to do other duties. Sesshomaru closed the door and went back to the bed.

"She seems nice."

"Do you want her as your personal servant. She follows you wherever you go on the castle grounds and if needed on your travels."

"Neat...well...I guess I can give her a shot. If she's messes up I can always tell her to go, right."

"Yes."

"I see." Kagome started to eat her food knowing she was pretty hungry.

* * *

As Kagome ate, Sesshomaru watches her with interest. He was wondering what will it be like to have pups with this beautiful human. At first he despises her but after slowing getting use to her, he was intregued. He know that she will be his mate soon and that she will inhabit all of the western lands and the castle. He would protect her with every fiber of his being. He will make sure that nothing will harm her for if she is harmed, those who caused it will have an immediate death by his claws. He also has decided to care for Shippo for Kagome is his mother by adoption. He will raise him to be a great strong demon and he knows he will protect his mother with his life. After breakfast, everyone was in Sesshomaru's study to talk about things they wish to talk about. They also talked about their future.

"So can we live here in the castle?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome then back to the demon slayer then nodded, "If you wish, I only am doing this for Kagome." With that he turned and left his study leaving a blushing Kagome behind.

"Kagome? Is there something going on between you two?" Sango asked with confusion on her face.

"Uh...well...not really." Kagome stuttered and blushed heavily. Sango wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Kagome? You're blushing heavily so it would save you more embarrasement if you just tell us."

"You won't tell the kids?"

"No. Unless you say otherwise." Kagome took a deep breath and gulped.

"Well...we found out that we how we feel about each other." Her friends were shocked.

"W-what? But, how?"

"I did the same thing with him that Inuyasha was doing with Kikyo. Over time we gotten so used to each other that we couldn't sleep unless we say goodnight and went our seperate ways."

"So this has been going on for weeks without us knowing, despite you being much happier then usual during those times."

"It was because of him." Kagome finished his statement.

"I keep wondering why you haven't been afraid of him when he comes by." Sango with a solem look.

"So do you guys approve of it?"

"Of course. As long as you're happy Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a smile.

"Sure, as long as you're happy, we're happy." Sango says.

"Great. I'm still so happy for you guys though. This will be great all together." Everyone agrees. Their time was spoiled when they hear Inuyasha's voice what looks like from outside.

"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" He was telling the guards to get off of him. Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked outside the window there stood the said hanyou screaming.

"KAGOME! I WANT TO APOLOGIZE, BUT NO HERE!" Kagome was scared all over again as she walks backwards away from the window. Sango went to her side again.

"It's okay Kagome, we're right here. He won't touch you, I promise." Said the voice of the confident demon slayer. Soon Sesshomaru reappeared back in his study.

"Kagome are you alright?" He smelled her fear from where he was and hurried over.

"I'm...uh...no." Sesshomaru knows that she did not want to see Inuyasha, probably ever.

"I'll go deal with him." With that he turn to leave, until Sango said something.

"Wait I'm coming with you. Miroku, see to her. I meant what I said." Sesshomaru nodded as Miroku took Sango's place as she and Sesshomaru went outside where Inuyasha stood still screaming.

"KAGOMEEE!!!! IF YOU DONT GET YOUR BITCH ASS OUT HERE!!!???"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled with Sango by his side with her weapon.

"I don't have time for games. Your ass better cough up Kagome... now!"

"I don't have to anything if I don't want to in my own castle, brother."

"The fuck you is? Now where's my fucking woman?!"

"She's not your woman you asshole!" Sango said gripping her weapon tighter. Kagome and Miroku listen in, but not watching.

"Stay out of this Sango, if you know what's good for your ass. Don't do what that bitch Kagome did."

"So what? So you can slap me too. The fuck you is?!" Sesshomaru charged him in a blink of an eye and sent him flying ten feet. Miroku and Kagome peeped in on the upcoming fight.

"Now, keep talking Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was tired of his disrespectful brother and decided to give him his punishment. He decided to make quick work of the fight.

He charged him again and sent him flying in the air at the same time Sango launched her boomerang and struch Inuyasha in the right leg as let out a painful scream. He then came crashing down to the ground. Sesshomaru and Sango walked over to the fallen hanyou to ascess the damage. His right leg was now broken. Sesshomaru used Tokijin and tapped his leg as let out a yelp.

"Now, do you wanna talk some more?" Sango said still not satisfied with his punishment.

"Go to fucking hell you bitch!!" Inuyasha screamd and Sango put down her boomerang, took out her sword and cut Inuyasha right across the chest in one easily movement. "Aahh!"

"Inuyasha do you wish more punishment for your crime?"

"You'll do the same to her you shit!"

"No. I will not."

"Why are you lying to yourself?"

"He's not lying. He has something for Kagome that you never gave her!"

Inuyasha stood on his knees to get off of his broken leg, "Like what smart ass?"

Sango cut him in his arm and punched him in the jaw then turn and said before leaving, "Love."

Inuyasha didn't believe her so he snorted. "Yeah right, him? Love? Feh!" Kagome surely didn't want to be with him, nore near him anymore.

"I want to go out there Miroku, to tell him what's on my mind one last time."

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded as Miroku helped her up to escort her outside where the brothers are.

"Inuyasha I will have you bared from my castle. You will not return unless i say. Without Kagome."

"WHAT?!? Are you kidding me?! I got shards to get!"

"Then that will have to wait. Won't it?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Just wait til my leg heals, I'm going to..."

"Inuyasha!" The said hanyou and his brother looked to where the voice came from.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha, knowing of his leg, used the tetseiga, sheeth, to help him get up and walk.

Along each side of the miko was Sango and Miroku, the kids was in the gardens, unaware of the event. "Inuyasha. I decided to come out here and tell you what I have to tell you so you can leave me alone."

"Are you coming back with me?"

"No."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because you hit me Inuyasha. Do you know how much that hurts, emotionally? A man I thought that cared for me, hit me."

"But..."

"Shut up! Let me finish." Inuyasha was getting mad, again. "While you were out sneaking off and fucking Kikyo, I have done, somewhat the same thing to you. I was off seeing and talking with Sesshomaru..."

"Whore!" He was shut by Sesshomaru's hand across the face. Kagome sighed and continued.

"We are not doing that since you always jump into conclusions. I find safety in his compnay and have been doing it for weeks. I got tired of you sneaking off on me knowing that you've been with bitch Kikyo. You can't have both Inuyasha, and you won't. I don't _ever _want to see you again Inuyasha unless I see fit. That's how much pain you have caused me. And now I'm a whore to you. That's even worse since you're the one doing the whoring! I'm going to live here and have the life I'm suppose to have..."

"But Kagome..." Inuyasha was taken aback by her words.

"No Inuyasha. Your words are nothing to me. May I remind you that it wasn't the first slap you gave me." Everybody was stunned by the news as tears run down her cheeks. "Everytime we are alone and argue, you hit me. For what, stupidity on your part. That's why I always act unsafe when I'm near you. That's why I choose to ride with Sango. But I'm scared of you Inuyasha." Sango's rage was again growing. "I never thought that you would do this to me again. I was hoping the first time was the last, but I see that you don't like it when people yell at you despite our arguments over the years. I guess you couldn't take it no more. It takes a punk and a coward to hit a woman, so that's you. So I say this to you Inuyasha. Even though you're Sesshomaru's brother, you're not my friend, and you're no longer apart of my life. Until I see fit, that will remain. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome turn to leave when...

"Kagome wait! Please." Inuyasha _did not _want Kagome out of his life forever. "I...I'm..."

"Sorry? Is that what you're going to say?" Kagome said from over her shoulders. "Well, it won't work this time. Not until I'm ready. And you think that will be real soon, well guess again, I'm with Sesshomaru, so there's no need of your protection when you're so involved with Kikyo. Goodbye." And with that said Kagome returned inside the castle with her friends in tow. Inuyasha was broken, he didn't think that Kagome would say those things, but she did. 'Damn' he thought.

"I guess I fucked up, huh."

"Yes, you did. If you hadn't hit her, nor gone to your dead bitch, she wouldn't be here." Sesshoumaru wave to the guards and they responded. "Take him to the miko Kaede so he can heal."

"Yes milord." With that they grabbed the hanyou and put him upon their shoulders and took him to Kaede's. He then went to her room where he know that's where she is.

"Kagome?" She looked at him with hurtful eyes as he sat beside her. "You can cry. It'll only make you feel some better."

With that she went to his chest and let it all out, holding his haori tight. He embraced her in a tight hug as he rubbed her back and place his head on top of her head. Sango and Miroku, who was still with her was about to leave when Sesshomaru shook her head. He figured she want to see them when she's done. Understanding this, they sat back down near their broken friend. After about ten minutes, she stopped and went to sleep. Sesshomaru placed her on her bed and covered her up in her covers. They all silently left her to sleep. Knowing that it will take awhile for her to heal completely.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the incident and Kagome is finally gotten back to herself. She was the old Kagome again and everyone was happy. She then decided to become Sesshomaru's mate and mated with him while Sango and Miroku got married. Shippo and Rin became full members of the family as did Sango and Miroku. No one heard from Inuyasha, he just sends messgaes to them of his travels. Soon they all decided to start looking for the shards again. This time it will be Rin, Jaken, Ah-Uh and Sesshomaru himself will be added to the group.

Kagome thought about the things that had happened to her over this past year. She was thinking that if she could turn back time, would she do it all over again? Would she feel the stinging slap of Inuyasha? Would she keep seeing Sesshomaru secretly? Would she feel his lips on hers? Would she agree to mate with him and become Lady of the castle and of the Western Lands? Her answer to all of them was simple, yes. Yes she would. She'd do all over again because at the end, she was finally happy. She was finally Kagome. And she can ask that 'Is it worth it?' Yes it is.


End file.
